


Nothing Is Simple Between Us

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Canon Universe, Cock Tease, Complicated Relationships, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Love Stories, Maulsoka, Mild Smut, One Shot, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars & Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tension, Togrutas (Star Wars), Uneasy Allies, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: Another cycle was coming to an end, while Maul and Ahsoka were still the same – two desperate ex-enemies – ex-Jedi & ex-Sith – running and hiding from the Empire that had set up a hunt on Force-users. Gladly, Maul knew the galactic underworld well, thus disguise and hideouts across the Galaxy were not an issue. Ahsoka was endlessly thankful for his aid in survival. As was he to her for saving his life on several occasions. Despite being grateful to each other, they still had some trust issues…[Canon-universe AU/OOC where Maul is NOT a half-cyborg but a healthy zabrak with a certain anatomical peculiarity (!!)]
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	Nothing Is Simple Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saricess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for a great Star Wars fic writer, Smut Queen, fantastic inspirator and artist Saricess!  
> Written as a part of ~Sakeenah and Maven’s Multifandom Gift Exchange 2020~

* * *

_  
_Maul and Ahsoka were on a forest planet, a forgotten world in the Outer Rim, laying low before their next jump. The Galactic cycle was about to come to an end, and they were not better than in its beginning: fuel low, stocks low, credits even lower. Gladly, they had each other and the Force, and it seemed just enough to survive.  
  
  
~

  
Ahsoka was guarding a ship they had stolen from spice traders, while Maul was hunting. He took unusually long to return. Considering that the planet was foreign, and Maul’s recklessness, which nearly got him killed several times, Ahsoka was beginning to get concerned. Maul went hunting before sundown, now it was dusk, and he had not contacted her ever since he left. Desperate, Ahsoka focused, and used their connection to express her worry:  
  
 _“Maul, where are you?”  
  
_ (They discovered the Force connection soon after their journey for survival commenced. Maul used it cautiously while Ahsoka was eager to communicate this way. Sometimes he would shut himself off, but, gladly, he responded to her call this time.)  
  
 _“Your fuss is distracting! I am busy!”  
  
_ _“What is taking you so long?”  
  
_ _“I am trying to find edible prey.”  
  
_ _“Come back. It is getting dark. We will be fine with the snacks.”  
  
_ _“I can’t come back empty-handed from a hunt, Tano.”  
  
_ _“You are putting your life at risk for a piece of meat!”  
  
_ _“Yes. Because I am really hungry! If I won’t catch anything, I’ll eat you. Although… No. Forget it. I don’t want to choke on bones.”  
  
_ _“Whatever you say, red ass. Now, wrap up your pointless hunt and return!”  
  
“My ass is not red, by the way.”  
  
_ _“I have no desire to know such details! Just… I wish you back. Ok?”  
  
_ No response came. Ahsoka kept stomping near the ship, blasters and sabers at ready.   
  
To her relief, Maul showed up soon enough with a few branches over his shoulder. He had broken them off the tree to save time collecting the fruits.  
  
“So, _impatient Jedi_ ,” he teased, “Here I am, and here is your vegan dinner. I am taking my last chance at the lake. If I can’t get anything there – I will roast you, despite you being a sack of bones!” He spat and headed to the lake.  
  
He always acted annoyed and angry when hungry. Ahsoka ignored his empty-stomach-misbehavior and bounced after him. He wasn’t particularly wrong – they both were skinny and looked exhausted due to their reckless lifestyle.  
  
Maul went far ahead her and jumped into the water before Ahsoka reached the shore. While he was diving, hoping to get some fish, Ahsoka spent time collecting shells with clams. She tasted one – it was edible. She collected a whole bunch of them and piled them near the tree log on the shore.  
  
Maul was not giving up and did not emerge from the water for some time, trying his best to catch something there. But in vain. In the meantime, Ahsoka made a fire, brought fruits and liquor from the ship, picked Maul's clothes that were spread all over the shore, folded them, and put them onto the tree log whereby she sat.   
  
Loud splashes of water indicated that Maul was done – he was making his way to the shore, without any prey, kicking the water with his feet angrily. Without a second thought, Ahsoka looked in his direction. And it was a _big_ mistake – the zabrak was completely naked.  
  
“Where the kriff are my robes?” he inquired harshly first thing when ashore, also glaring at Ahsoka.  
  
“Here,” Ashoka showed to the pile of black rags by her side and shut her eyes immediately. _Force! Why should I have touched his stuff!?_ She cursed at herself inwardly for a miscalculation.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Maul inquired, coming close to her without hesitation.   
  
“Nothing,” she mumbled and shifted uncomfortably.   
  
“Why are you tense, and your eyes shut?”  
  
“You are naked!” Ahsoka said louder than necessary.  
  
“And..?”  
  
“It’s… _Distracting_. And… Makes me feel uneasy,” she commented, realizing how silly it probably sounded.   
  
“Really? I thought you, _Jedi_ , are trained to be impartial to _carnal things_.”  
  
 _“_ I am not a Jedi,” Ahsoka stated the bitter truth.   
  
“So, your training in _this regard_ was not complete?”  
  
“Stop teasing! Your training in _manners_ with ladies had never commenced, I must say.”  
  
“You are not incorrect,” Maul admitted easily, dressing up.   
  
The tension in the air augmented like the flame in the campfire, which Ahsoka had set a few minutes ago. Maul took time to dress up. He did not step away from togruta, making her even more uncomfortable. Deliberately. She was blushing and shifting on her spot, not knowing where to put herself. Maul admired her reaction. He had no idea that nudity would distract the ex-Jedi so much. Although… He had no idea how _he_ would react to seeing her nude. He decided to find out. Tonight.   
  
“You can open your eyes. I’ve got dressed,” he said while still pulling his pants on, right in front of her.   
  
“Je-erk!” Ahsoka yelped when she saw his tattooed thigh so very close and turned away.  
  
“Ne-erd!” He chuckled at her reaction.  
  
“Bloody Sith!” She spat.  
  
“Why are you so chary? Unbelievable! Wary like a virgin,” he poked her, fastening his belt.  
  
Ahsoka blushed profoundly and fell speechless. The bastard had hit the point. She realized that the ex-Sith had perceived her inexperience in _carnal things._ Moreover, it was not something she’d like them to get into discussing.  
Maul realized he had crossed the boundary and apologized instantly:  
  
“I did not mean to insult you. It... just slipped!”  
  
“I think I shall retrieve back to the ship for the night. Have some clams, they’re quite edible,” Ahsoka said, stood up, and began walking back to the ship.  
  
Maul observed a pile of shells near the campfire, fruits, and a bottle with two mugs nearby, and credited Ahsoka for organizing the dinner, while he was wasting time hunting the nonexistent prey. He went after her and caught her by a hand. She jumped at the touch.  
  
“Alright, Ahsoka. Forgive me. Let’s go back and eat together,” he squeezed out and let go of her hand. For some reason, togruta did not tolerate being touched. He was curious about it and decided to find out what was up with her as soon as possible.  
  
Ahsoka stopped and furrowed her brows. Maul seemed to be sincere in his apology. As good-hearted as she was, she forgave his slippery tongue and sat back to her place. Besides, she was hungry too.  
  
After swallowing a few mollusks and smacking on fruits messily, Maul poured the liquor into the mugs and toasted:  
  
“For our great success in this cycle and even greater success to come in the upcoming one!”  
  
“For peace,” said Ahsoka quietly and sipped the liquor slowly.  
  
Maul drank the contents of his mug in one go, burped, roared, wiped his lips and chin with a hand (since he spilled some liquor past his mouth), and addressed Ahsoka:  
  
“Teach me… that stuff… of _manners_ with ladies _._ ”  
  
“You’re serious?!” Ahsoka awed at such a request. Probably, a filled stomach was the reason for zabrak’s sudden onset of softness. Or the drink.   
  
“Yeah, why not? Or do you have a better idea of how to have fun?” He asked her, shifting closer.  
  
Ahsoka shifted away and faced him. If the zabrak wanted a lesson, she was ready to teach him one.  
  
“Listen up, then. So, first of all, don’t act cocky with ladies. They don’t like it. If you are polite and gentle you have a better chance to get attention or… whatever you want.”  
  
“That sounds easy to fake,” Maul concluded.  
  
“Maul… The point is – you don’t _fake_ things with… Ahh… I am wasting my time!” Ahsoka hung her head, frustrated.  
  
They’ve had issues understanding each other since the very beginning of their cooperation. Maul was a brute, bold and shameless, ruthless and straight. His past was way too wicked for any social skill to develop adequately. Ahsoka knew it. But she also noticed that he tried to socialize with her. Like now.  
  
“Just go on, milady. Tell me more, I won’t interrupt you,” Maul promised and shifted closer again. Ahsoka did not dodge away this time.  
  
His bicep was a few centimeters away from her shoulder. He felt heat emanating from her body and it felt soothing – that’s why he liked her nearby. Unfortunately, she didn’t welcome his proximity. But he wanted this to change. Badly!  
  
“You don’t _lie_ or _fake things_ with the lady. You need to be… _compassionate_ and… try to _feel_ her. Consider her desires, and don’t push your own forth,” Ahsoka continued her lecture.  
  
“That is… hardly feasible,” Maul said when she paused.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“If I want something, I just go for it. Why go around?”  
  
“To get a _proper view_ on that _something_ from all angles, and make sure you are getting what you really want?”  
  
“Wait, are we still talking about females here? Or stealing the ships?”  
  
“Females, of course!”  
  
“Or **us**?” he blurted out right next.  
  
“What..?” Ahsoka wished she would have misheard. Maul used the term ‘us’ only in _very_ personal matters. He avoided it in general. But now it sounded solid… and the context was… intimate. It made her chest constrain and her heart to beat faster.  
  
“I have noticed long ago that you are watching me, studying me,” he said and squinted, “Why are you doing this?”  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Ahsoka lied in defense, becoming alert. Her face was burning. She knew she was blushing.  
  
Maul saw it and sensed the lie. He grabbed her hand, “What are you afraid of? Me or your desires?”  
  
“What nonsense is this!?” She slid away and pulled her hand from his grip. Maul did not let go.  
  
“I want to know. I sense your stiffness. I need to know _why_ you are tense with me. I am tired of second-guessing.”  
  
Ahsoka bit her lip and attempted to pull away again. Maul did not intend to let go until he’s gotten the answer.   
  
“Just tell me the truth, Ahsoka, it’s simple…” he looked into her eyes. The light leaks from the fire made them look mesmerizing. He froze, words stuck in his throat. He felt torn between the desire to know the truth and to never find it out if he could just look into her eyes like this, and hold her hand…  
  
“It’s **not** simple, Maul. _Nothing_ is simple between us,” she whispered and averted her gaze, “Get your hand off me.”  
  
Maul did not move, still being stuck watching her face – her eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks were fire-red. He wanted to comfort her but failed miserably since he had no experience in such matters. His unabashed approach seemed not to work.  
  
“I am serious Maul. You don’t treat me like this, or we are over!” Togruta said sternly, and it brought him back to his senses. He let go of her hand. It was time to consider the tips she shared earlier on how to behave with ladies. So he did.  
  
“But... I want to know what’s up between us, Ahsoka. I see you are uncomfortable. And to be honest, I don’t want it to be like that. We are going to be tied up for a long time, I believe. I can’t go on like this – you jumping each time I touch you. Tell me, why is that? What’s wrong?” He spoke softly and looked at her expectantly.  
  
Ahsoka exhaled, accepting the impending talk.  
Maul’s record of murders and violence made her think he would be violent with women too. She felt _endangered_ all the time when they were in private together. Even though she knew, he can’t get her – she won’t allow it; she knew she had the power to oppose him, but still…  
  
“I… Don’t trust you completely. That’s why I tense.”  
  
Maul hummed and drank some more liquor. He believed the togruta. He was not a person one should trust. But in a case with her – he wanted her to trust him, moreover, he truly craved her trust, and her attention, and more…   
  
“Maul… There is something else.”  
  
“Yes?” His train of lustful thoughts ceased. He turned all his attention to her.  
  
“I actually _am_ a virgin, and I don’t want this to change. Can you promise me,” she halted, looking at him intently, “That it won’t change… because of _you_?”  
  
Maul swallowed hard and felt speechless. Seems his sincerity was being reciprocated – this was quite a revelation from Ahsoka’s side to make, and quite a challenge to accept for him. Not that he had hoped to lie with her any time soon, but he kept the perspective open. She was pretty, young, and hot. And it was becoming harder and harder each day to keep his desires at bay.   
  
“Mmm… I… Promise,” he mumbled incoherently, words stumbling on his tongue.  
  
“You don’t sound particularly convincing,” she commented and hugged herself, looking into the fire.  
  
“Alright, Ahsoka. I will be frank with you. But don’t get me wrong – it’s not that I am looking forward to shaggin' you, but... You know, any day of our lives might become the very last one, considering the _circumstances_. And of all good things left in this world, you are the most… _dazzling_ one. There is not much left that I’d like to try before I die – but you are rightfully on the list. I mean –– **were**! –– you _were_ on this list,” he stopped talking and also gazed into the fire.  
  
Ahsoka did not find what to reply. She knew Maul looked at her _in a way_. She felt his interest and flushes of desire. But her Jedi education was impossible to turn down. She had sworn to keep her body and soul impenetrable to anyone. She was failing on the part of the soul miserably but was still trying hard to stick to this doctrine on the carnal part.  
  
  
“Can you swim?” Maul changed the topic to dissolve the tension.   
  
“Uhm… Not really. I won’t sink though, thanks to the Force. But I can’t swim on my own.”  
  
“I can offer you a lesson in exchange for your tips on manners. I can teach you to swim.”  
  
“Alright. But, please, keep your _legs_ dressed.”  
  
“I will,” Maul smirked and headed to the water, dropping his robe to the ground on a go.  
  
Ahsoka followed him. She took off her protective plates, belt with weapons, boots, and slowed down. The idea with swimming was turning out to be slippery. She decided to keep her clothes on.  
  
“Wait. Are you going to learn how to swim dressed? It’s a _bad_ idea. The rags will pull you down, when wet.”  
  
Ahsoka considered his words and pulled her jumpsuit off.  
  
For the first time ever, Maul saw her chest and abs uncovered. She had white ornaments on her abs and breasts, which were largely hidden under the white breast band. Maul cursed the condition that togruta had set earlier. He wanted her lying under him on the sand, the white band gone, like the rest of her clothes, moaning in ecstasy from his caresses. But he respected her and her wishes. He had also made a promise, thus, his imaginary actions were out of the question.   
  
“Come. Let’s start with easy things, like floating,” he suggested and went deeper into the water.   
  
Ahsoka stepped into the lake. The water was surprisingly cold. Too cold for her. She clenched her hands on her forearms and cursed Maul’s idea. Despite inconveniences, she did not consider backing down after agreeing to learn. She came close to the zabrak. He was looking at her, eyes wild. She glared at him questioningly.  
  
“Don't be afraid of me. I’ve got what you mean. And you have my word,” he said to calm her doubts, which he could not do earlier.  
  
“Thank you, Maul.”  
  
He bowed slightly and began his lesson, “Now, you need to relax. Completely. Like for meditation. Let go of your worries and go onto your back.”  
  
“Will you hold me?”  
  
“Of course. Just get on your back. And breathe.”  
  
Ahsoka let the water surround her body. Her legs left the bottom, and she sank onto Maul's hands. He held her below the shoulder blades and below the waist.  
  
Ahsoka held her breath unconsciously. His hands felt too right on her body… It shouldn’t be this way. Weird enough, it felt like the finest thing in the universe right now.  
  
"Were you listening to me? I told you to _breathe_ ," he said, voice low and soothing.  
  
She looked at him and emptied her lungs. Maul kept his eyes fixed on her face avoiding staring elsewhere at any cost. Still, he could not sustain the inevitable reaction of his body – he felt a tug in his lower belly, the sensation spread to his groin and it became hard to breathe for him too, but he kept composed. He sensed Ahsoka’s tiny figure merging with his hands. He felt an urge to never let her go.  
  
"Good. Like this. Now, you have to spread your hands and legs on the water. I will shift to allow you to stretch.”  
  
He removed a hand from beneath the small of her back and went to stand at her head. His both hands were under her shoulders now. Ahsoka spread on the water like a star.  
  
"Keep calm. Breathe,” he peace her while being utterly unsteady himself. He felt agitated. Excited. Roused. Just like she did. But they kept their facades calm.  
  
"Ok. But don't let go just yet."  
  
"I am holding you, don’t worry."  
  
Maul looked over her body. Her breast band got soaked and became see-through. The white patterns decorating her breasts transpired through the soaked fabric. Maul noticed her tanned hard nipples surrounded by small areolas... More patterns were seen on her sides and abs; a few lines commenced on her lower belly and dived into her leggings. He suspected her pubis and legs were ornamented too.  
  
"You're staring,” she noted quietly.  
  
"I can't help it – I had barely seen anything more beautiful than your body."  
  
"Yours is also nice," she said shyly.  
  
"Hmm. I doubt that you think so. You refused to look at it earlier," Maul retorted.  
  
"It's not because I _didn't_ _like_ it. I was afraid to get into _liking_ it too much."  
  
"Would that be bad?"  
  
"No. But... It's... I don't know..."  
  
"Just to let you know – you're floating. On your own,” he said and stepped away from her.   
  
"Umm. Really!?” Ahsoka blinked several times. Maul removed his hands during the talk, she didn’t even notice when and how. “I... It feels amazing!" She exhaled, admiring the sensation of free-floating.  
  
"You've made it!" Maul said and came around to face her.  
  
Ahsoka closed her eyes and smiled. Maul saw her reaction and could not avoid repeating himself:  
  
"Ahsoka... You're so beautiful, I can't stress it enough – you are a miracle."  
  
She opened her eyes wide and stopped floating. She stood upright, next to him, chest to chest. Her eyes were gleaming, while his’ were glowing in the dark. They kept looking into each other's souls for an indefinite time.  
  
  
  
Maul saw tenderness and understanding in her.  
  
Ahsoka saw desire and plea in him.   
  
  
  
“Touch me?” he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Ahsoka could not refuse. She knew it’s a slippery slope she was stepping on but could not help it – her hands stretched out and began tracing his face and shoulders.  
Maul slid his hands down her ribs and rested them on her waist. Ahsoka inhaled sharply.  
  
“You’re divine, Ahsoka… I am mesmerized...”  
  
“And I am cold,” she confessed and huddled to his chest, trembling.  
  
“Shall I take you to the fire?”  
  
She murmured in agreement and he lifted her on his arms and carried her to the campfire. He put her to sit close to the flame and kneeled in front of her.   
  
“Better now?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah-h”, she said, still shivering from the cold.   
  
“It would help if you’d take your wet clothes off. They are making you cold.”  
  
Ahsoka knew where this was going. But truth be told, Maul was right – her wet band and leggings made her freeze worse that the fresh night air. She got up and got rid of the clothes rapidly, not looking at Maul while undressing. He did the opposite – he followed her every move attentively and helped to pull the leggings off. Ahsoka crossed her legs and covered her breasts when the clothes were gone.  
  
“Ahsoka…” he stared at the ornaments on her legs, still kneeling in front of her, not daring to move, “Your body art is amazing,” he was marveling at her beauty, eyes shifting across her pretty ornaments.   
  
“Do you want to see more of it?” she asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
“Of course...”  
  
“Fine. I can show you. But you must keep your hands in check.”  
  
“I will try my best,” Maul promised and stood up to see her in all her glory.  
  
She straightened her legs and uncovered her breasts. Maul stared at her body completely imbued with her beauty – young togruta was miraculous ‘til the last detail.   
Impressed by the sight he moved closer and stretched his hands to touch the white lines on her caramel skin. He traced the curved ornaments on her forearms and shoulders. His hands slid down her abs and slipped below her navel. Ahsoka stopped him right there. She caught his hands and lifted them to her chest.   
  
“You can trace the ones here,” and she put his hands on her clavicles.  
  
Maul clenched his jaws in a fair attempt to control himself. He ran his fingers over the white lines that merged in-between her tits. But there were more lines on them… Uncertain at first, he removed her lekku from the way and cupped her breast. She sobbed and didn’t stop him. He squeezed them. She moaned.   
  
Blood rushed to his groin when she stepped closer and leaned into his touch. She was so close. So beautiful. And naked. Maul felt doped. His head began spinning when the space between them erased and their lips met.  
  
He squeezed Ahsoka in his arms and claimed her mouth. He kissed her clumsily and eagerly, not being able to sustain the buildup of lust. She gave in and enjoyed the kiss. Maul was warm. His hot skin rubbed pleasantly against hers. His arms wandered around her body, squeezing and kneading her forms greedily. His breath became muffled.   
  
“Touch me, Ahsoka. You can do anything you like to me. My every part, every cell is for you.”  
  
Ahsoka was losing it – the slope was becoming too steep to hold on – she was falling into the lustful oblivion with him. Without much thinking, she undid his pants and pushed them down. A languid moan into her lips made her belly constrict.  
  
Without breaking the fiery kiss, she aimed to touch his manhood. But a great surprise was unveiled to her when her hand bumped into _it_. She stepped back, glared down, and yelped in shock:  
  
“ **Two**?!”  
  
Maul sneered and straightened his back, looking extremely proud.  
  
“I bet, you didn’t know of this peculiarity of zabraks!” He stepped out of his pants and shortened the distance between them again.  
  
“Force, no…”  
  
“Only a few know. Even fewer get to see it, leave alone – to touch,” Maul whispered and looked at her, waiting for her further reaction.  
  
Ahsoka digested the information that was unveiled to her. All this was pretty much unexpected. She felt lost. She had never wondered about Maul’s anatomy below the belt neither could have guessed that there might be something like she was seeing now: two red dicks protruding from his intricately tattooed groin. She was unsure how to handle this…  
  
“Don’t hesitate, touch them. They’d like it,” Maul cheered her up, noticing her uncertainty.  
  
She reached out and wrapped her palms around his shafts. To test the waters, she moved her palms along his lengths cautiously. The foreskins from the glanses slid down and his maroon-red tips glittered with emerging lube. Cold air around added to the sensation and Maul hissed through his teeth, all his muscles tensing at once.  
  
“Did it hurt?” Ahsoka asked, concerned whether she was too harsh.  
  
“The contrary, it feels good.”  
  
“Alright. Tell me if I do something wrong.”  
  
“Don’t stop. That’s all,” he instructed and gave in to her manipulation.   
  
Ahsoka touched his shafts and smeared the pre-cum over the tips with her fingers. Maul suppressed a lustful roar. He swayed his hips into her hands, craving the caress. Her hands felt divine on his dicks. He could not help cooing when she squeezed them tighter and began jerking a bit faster.  
He grabbed her shoulders for support and swung his hips into her hands. His both cocks were throbbing from excitement. He shut his eyes, in order to get the maximum sense of the tactile dimension.   
  
Suddenly, Ahsoka kneeled and he felt her lips on one of his dicks. She commenced to lick his tips in turns, and it made him shiver from ticklish pleasure. Her hot wet mouth went over his balls and shafts several times, followed by her caressive hands. The gentle massage she performed on his balls sent spasms of pleasure down his legs. Her tongue texture and the way she suckled him was way too good. Unbearably good.  
  
He glared down to see her in action and the sight nearly brought him over the edge. He felt ecstatic and acknowledged his close relief:  
  
“Ahsoka… I cannn’t… I’m going to cum…”  
  
She didn’t stop blowing and stimulating him, enjoying the process and his reaction.  
  
“ _You said not to stop_ , _remember_?”  
  
“Right… Yesss…” he moaned and hissed, and then tensed suddenly, “Ah-soka… Arhhs…”  
  
The only thought that crossed Ahsoka’s mind before he came, was whether both dicks would explode at the same time. She immersed one in her mouth, preparing for a cumshot over her face. But it was not what Maul was planning – he squeezed the cock that was not in her mouth hard, postponing the ejaculation.  
Ahsoka felt salty semen flooding her tongue. She did her best to swallow it and breathe in between. Next, Maul directed the other cock into her mouth and released inside it, held-up sperm squirting like a fountain into her throat. Ahsoka nearly choked at the intense release but managed to swallow everything just in time.  
  
Maul moaned, losing his breath. He did not experience a release for a long, long time. Trembling, he fell down to his knees, next to her. He hugged Ahsoka sloppily. Ahsoka hugged him too and padded his horned head calmingly. Maul stroked her butt gently. Ahsoka did not move away, submitting to his touch. He kissed her lekku, cheeks, and lips, before breaking the embrace.  
  
“Let’s go to the ship. It’s cold out here, and you need a warm-up,” Maul said and halted.  
  
Ahsoka smiled when he did so, obviously expecting her protest. But she didn’t decline his offer. He smirked, realizing she didn’t mind a warm-up that he intended to organize.  
She didn’t mind indeed, as long as he kept his promise, of course, which she believed he was capable of fulfilling.  
  
They picked their wet clothes and headed to the ship for the _warm-up.  
_

 _  
_ _~  
  
  
_ Since that day, Ahsoka was no longer tense with Maul around and did not jerk when he touched her. She trusted him better.  
Maul did not hesitate to use the term ‘us’ and their Force connection anymore. And he was happy to earn a bit more of her trust.  
  
But their relationship was still **not** simple…

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I leave it 'multichapter' since I intend to write a continuation for it (the scene of their warm-up aboard the ship and maybe smth more!)  
> Maulsoka forever!  
> &  
> May the Force be with you. Always.


End file.
